wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fifi Vitale
Fifi Vitale is a small-time business owner and vintner, spending her time traveling and exploring. She currently spends most of her time in Pandaria, learning from the Brewmasters and slowly finding peace within herself. She is a former Agent of the Agents of Suramar, and now serves as a healer and overseer for the Knights of Repentance. She appears in-game as "Fifivitale". Physical Description Tall, pretty, cheeks forever scarred from nearly withering. Her hair is long and fluffy, always brushed clean and smells of floral perfume. Often has a coy smile or sly smirk on her face. Her nose curves downwards, and her ears are bent into an awkward angular 'Z' shape at the tips, malformed since birth. Personality Sly, cunning, outspoken, high-functioning alcoholic, reckless, loves to play with knives, femme fatale flirtatious type. Absolutely ruthlessly salty. Vindictive. PISSED at the Alliance and will make her bloodthirst known. Obnoxiously outspoken, truly. History Born Fio'nija Sagetide to a family of Highborne casters, Fifi learned the art of arcane alongside her siblings, excelling with them and becoming an exceptional conjurer. However, as she became swept up with commonfolk, and realized the true nature of Queen Azshara, watching the War of the Ancients begin and wreak havoc upon their empire, Fifi defected, abandoning her family and using her power to try and bring the innocent to safety. When her family discovered her betrayal, they came after her, intending to kill her for turning against the Highborne and her queen. Fifi manages to evade them just enough, using her magic to send them off her tail and takes refuge in Suramar, hiding out as the barrier closed behind her. Weary, battered, and in shock of the horrors she witnessed, Fifi swore off of arcane, erased her name from history and started anew in Suramar, eventually learning dirty tricks off the streets and conning her way into a small business. There in Suramar, she ran the Vitale Winery, serving as a vintner competing against much larger distilleries and noble house businesses. Throughout the thousands of years that passed, Fifi became more and more bitter and cynical, coming to despise the nobles that ran about flaunting their riches and power. So when the barrier came down, and she saw everyone around her kiss up to Elisande, she did not hold back on her own opinions on the matter, outright opposing Elisande's decision. Such boisterous act would eventually get her arrested for brawling against several sycophants during a party. The Duskwatch caged her on display, but she remained stubborn, refusing to stand down even as she nearly withered in captivity. She was eventually saved by the rebellion, her first act of freedom being hunting down the man that imprisoned her, and taking arms with the rebellion. Free now from the barrier, Fifi decided to improve on her business and move it closer to the Horde. She travels out to Pandaria now, learning from the brewmasters and how to create the perfect drink, and at the same time, learning to become at peace with herself amongst the monks and other philosophers. Though, the part where she became a monk was completely unforseen to her, something she'd describe as accidental. Regardless, learning that she could utilize the chi made her useful, and after watching her friend become buried in intense work as an Agent, she decided she should put her skills to use, joining the ranks as an Agent of Suramar. However, with the Agency now disbanded, she was out of a job, having poured her faith and resources into the cause. Hurt that she let herself get attached to something she never wanted to love, she ended up following the rest of the now jobless former Agents to a quietly kept organization known as the Knights of Repentance. Despite her own beliefs clashing with that of the Knights, she has opted to serve as a healer for their cause, since in her own words, she'd "might as well". Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Nightborne